Smart Utility Networks (SUN) employing the IEEE 802.15.4g standard may use orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) as a modulation technique. The OFDM modulation may result in the transmission of a packet of OFDM symbols. Each OFDM symbol comprised of a plurality of sub-carriers, also referred to as tones. The SUN systems may wirelessly transmit data from smart meters at an end point, e.g., a house or business, to a utility collection point. Alternatively, the transmissions may use the existing power line cables and propagate through the transformers on their way to the collection point. The collection point, a local router servicing many end points, transmits the collected data to the utility company for further processing. The collection point may transmit the data using any wired or wireless means. During the transmission of the OFDM symbols from the end points to the collection point, however, the channel condition may be affected by the introduction of time variations in the sub-carriers. The SUN system may need to adjust for these time variations to reliably track the channel conditions and decode the OFDM symbols with the use of finite impulse response filters.